


My Drabble Challenge.

by thewriternextdoor



Series: Cobra Kai [1]
Category: Cobra Kai
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriternextdoor/pseuds/thewriternextdoor
Summary: Between 100-200 word chapters. Just something fun to do.
Series: Cobra Kai [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669096
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	My Drabble Challenge.

Demetri didn't feel good in Sam's car. Not just because of how he couldn't defend himself from Eli and his new friends. Sam and Robby only knew half of what was bothering him.

Demetri had lost his best and oldest friend. Demetri cannot see how that happened. Demetri posted that yelp review because he believed it was the right thing to do.

Maybe Demetri shouldn't have been surprised. Maybe he should have seen this coming. He felt less close to Eli ever since he started taking those stupid karate lessons.

If this was a comic book Demetri would say Eli had been possessed by Hawk.

But this was not a comic. It was real life. And the truth was Eli was gone.

It was all Cobra Kai's fault.


End file.
